Talk:East India Trading Company
Naval Forces Are the naval forces under Beckett and the East India Trading Company separate from that of the Royal Navy in the first movie or is there simply a change in wardrobe between Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest and At World's End? *The Visual Guide notes that the Royal Navy lent its marines to the EITC for protection. Presumably that's how Groves, Mullroy and Murtogg ended up serving Beckett - Kwenn 08:24, 29 May 2007 (UTC) **That's actaully very good to know, it accounts for the fact that the marines are differant between the two movies, a retcon most likely (though I don't know if that applies to Groves seeing as he's not a marine), but what I really was asking was why in the first movie did officers wear blue and white versus the blue and orange from the last two films and if those officers worked for the trading company specificly and those were company navy uniforms or if the entire navy had a wardrobe change? In real history the Royal Navy didn't change there uniforms so I think it must be EITC uniforms-User:admiral James Kaizer ::*It's all transfers from one navy to another, it has to be. Norrington, Groves, and their ilk had likely all gone to work for the East India Company because of greater benefits and we all know why Norrington transferred (for those of ye who don't, here it is, taken from Wikipedia: Beckett is given the heart, Norrington then asks if this will regain his rank as a commodore, and Beckett says he's got something better, here Norrington becomes admiral), so perhaps my theory may be right. What's more, I begin to wonder about the ranks within the EITC due to uniform detail, because Norrington's got epaulets and a yellow waistcoat while another officer at the start of AWE reads rights to the condemned and he wears the same thing as Norrington, but with a red waistcoat, not a yellow one. My point with this last statement is that I don' quite know just how the ranks work given the uniforms, which suggest that more detail means higher rank.--ScungiliGuy 08:55, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Company flag :could we get an image of the flag the company uses, to be the main image for the article.KickAssJedi 19:29, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yah But are there any that you know of-User:admiral James Kaizer This flag can be seen briefly at the beginning of At World's End. That's the real-world 18th century EITC flag.--Uskok 06:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) The Armada something worth considering is maybe having a seperate article for the armada to elinimate piracy as it was comprised not just the company but royal navy ships and men, slaves, captured pirate ships, merchent vessels, sailors and the dutchman davy jones and his crew. all in all I think it could considered a seperate organization from the company, any thoughts.KickAssJedi 19:38, 4 June 2007 (UTC) *Possibly, although little is known about it aside from the Endeavour and its crew. Plus there's no point in repeating information readily available on relevant Flying Dutchman pages - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 19:53, 4 June 2007 (UTC) **Thats true although its certanately worth considering, ive just seen the third film for the second time and mercer, jack, gibbs, elizabeth and beckett all refer to the armada and the company seperately, also the company is a comercial enterprise while the armarda is a millitary one desighned soley for the eradication of piracy, im pretty sure it can be considered a seperate organization if not a splinter faction.KickAssJedi 20:42, 4 June 2007 (UTC) *The Flying Dutchman was part of the EATC! Yeah I know it was serving along with them, but should it be considerd an "aly"of the EATC? - Captain J. Sparrow 20:54, 10 September 2007 (UTC) **...It leads the armada, so yes, it is part of, and an ally with, the EITC - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 21:08, 10 September 2007 (UTC) EITC logo Do we need the image, here labeled: EITC Treasure Fleets Logo when we already have the same image loaded up, labeled EITC Emblem(the one below the treasure fleets logo)? Because frankly, I don't see any difference between the two. CJSFan 22:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that... I forgot to remove it lol. - Lord Midhav 08:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Return? I was looking at some brand new OST footage, and came upon the "King's Men" clip. And as I watched, as the [[HMS Providence|''Providence sailed]] away... the Company's music played, modified! Does this mean they might make a come back?? Here's the link to the clip: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdrH_0VRa1E&feature=related Skip to the minute 0:48 to appreciate. XaviCommander 16:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) No, it is no foreshadowing of the Company's return. As if Hans Zimmer is to know of the scripting for Pirates 5? I've heard it and spoke about it in the Shoutbox. Zimmer is probably using Lord Cutler Beckett's theme for Hector Barbossa/The British/HMS Providence for this movie - 'Lord Midhav' 18:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. The music only resembled the EITC theme ''slightly, not completely. So it's not really a foreshadowing of the Company's return. I think it's mainly for the spirit of the Royal Navy for this film. I do however heard a slight part from the beginning of "Barbossa is Hungry" in this clip(after Barbossa asked "Are we not King's men" and all the crew yelled AYE). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC)